1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrangements for viewing values or analogs on a screen and more particularly relates to a viewing screen housing orientable as a function of the height of the operator for which the distance separating the eye of the operator from the reading surface of the screen is corrected as a function of the inclination of the screen housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Viewing systems for monitoring input-output values are frequently utilized for long periods by operators. As a result, manufacturers have tried to obtain screen housing satisfying the biotechnologic needs of the users and have provided complex systems which are costly and which do not satisfy all of the necessary criteria for good reading. Generally, screen adjustments are difficult and exacting.